


HEALING

by WindWen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Change of original ending, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 勝生勇利的競技生涯終究是在大獎賽後畫上句點冰場、冰鞋、冰面被他收進生命中的最深處，而他將不再提起，和維克托．尼基福羅夫與尤里．普利謝茨基從此再無交集然而他卻忘記了，時間無法真正的治愈一切，為心中的傷口所上藥的，只能是他曾經給予過的愛同人誌中心&通販





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 閱前指南：  
1\. 原著結局改動有，腦洞太大真不是我的錯（#  
2\. 有維勇跟尤勇，然而並沒有維尤  
3\. 傷退設定，雷者請愛用右上角紅色按鈕，然而我相信在真正的YOI世界中小天使都是平安健康！  
4\. OOC通通都是我的錯，他們全是天使！（土下坐

「我們就在總決賽結束吧。」勇利垂下眼，低聲而堅定地說出了這句話。

「維克托為我做的已經夠多了。拜你所賜，我才能盡全力挑戰最後一個賽季。」

他低下頭，「謝謝你至今以來所做的一切，維克托。」

「教練，您辛苦了。」

維克托哭了。勇利從未想過那個如神明一般高高在上的男人也會哭。

就在他說出那段話的同時，對方晶瑩的眼淚啪答一聲落在腳背上。勇利在內心暗自苦笑了下，他是否能夠自以為是的認為在對方心中自己始終是特別的？

但即使如此，他不能夠再繼續牽絆著對方了。維克托．尼基福洛夫更應該要在冰上接受眾人的掌聲，而不是在勝生勇利的身邊。

因為他再也沒有信心，能夠作為一個可以獨佔維克托的，耀眼的花滑選手。

雖然答應了維克托要在長曲項目後各自提出自己的結論，但勇利早已下定決心，不論這一次GPF的結果如何，都只會有一個答案。

鋼琴輕柔的樂音在冰場中響起，勇利心中難得的沒有任何緊張、焦躁的情緒。要說的話，現在的他想著的只有這一首曲子、還有冰。

最後一曲，他想挑戰維克托的難度。

每一次的跳躍都帶來了腰椎的陣陣刺痛，但勇利持續舞動著。

維克托，你發現了嗎？我不想結束，我想和你一起繼續滑下去。如果可以，多希望能夠再給我一年，和你一起度過競技生涯。

但是已經不行了，這個身體已經無法繼續支撐下去了。我只能用最後的表演，告訴全世界你身為我的教練從不是毫無意義。

然後，用一份榮耀送你回到競技的中心。

音樂停了下來，勇利在冰上喘息著，眼淚奪眶而出。

他做到了，四個四周跳，每一個都漂亮的完成，腰上的疼痛彷彿從不存在。

觀眾為他尖叫、維克托朝他張開了雙臂。

不想回去、不想回去啊！一旦回到Kiss&Cry，就什麼都結束了，關於他的表演、他的競技、他與選手們之間的羈絆...都再也…回不到過去了。

勇利坐在等分區，而維克托在他的身旁。當分數出來的那一瞬間，維克托用力的抱住了他。

他做到了，他打破了冰上帝王、維克托．尼基福洛夫的記錄。

維克托說自己要復出參賽的同時，勇利眼睛都亮了起來，心中的那些不捨跟悲傷似乎也都被沖散了一半。

是啊，維克托還在、還有什麼比這樣的故事更令人開心了呢？

只是又為何…他總無法忽視心中那陣陣的抽痛？

勇利突然想起了尤里，那個貓一般的俄羅斯少年。也就是在去年的這個時候吧，他用他的彆扭燃起了勇利最後的勇氣。

對方會如何看待自己的退役呢？會不會也有一點難過、一點不捨呢？不、勇利在心底笑了笑，對方可是那個尤里啊，估計只會瞪著他，然後恨恨的丟下一句「真是沒用！」之類的吧？

以不引起他人注意的方式悄悄調了下自己的坐姿，勇利看著美麗的俄羅斯妖精在冰上起舞，桃紅的羽毛彷彿火焰燃燒著，動作精確而優雅。

在冰上的尤里真的跟平常差很多呢，勇利這麼想著，還是很想再繼續跟他在同個競技場上競爭啊。

而後比分出來了。

勇利還是輸了，以0.12的微小落差輸給了尤里。

勇利看的明白維克托希望他說什麼、也看的明白尤里潛藏在怒氣後的期盼，但他還是在記者會上宣佈了退役的消息。

他別無選擇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝你閱讀到此處，大概是初次見面，我是雲飛  
第一次嘗試寫YOI的同人，如果這個故事能夠讓你喜歡的話，那就太好了  
我會盡量更新這個故事，不過不敢保證速度，這點還請見諒  
如果喜歡，請讓我知道，也歡迎跟我一起開個腦洞，我會很開心的w


	2. Chapter 2

維克托的怒氣或許已經達到了極點，勇利心想，世界上能夠這樣一二再再而三惹得對方生氣的也就是他了，就連面對雅科夫的怒吼那個男人也總是保持著自己的笑容與心情。

記者會結束後，維克托與他之間的緊繃程度彷彿是一根隨時就要斷裂的弦。對方始終沉默，沒有責罵、沒有眼淚，雙人表演滑也是照原訂計劃的進行，但不管是誰都看的出兩人之間的不對勁。

「伴我身邊不要離去」

明明二重唱的版本應該是一來一往、互吐心意的，但他們彷彿存在於不同的世界，每一個勾手、跳躍，都只是表現更深的孤獨。

世界上最遠的距離，也莫過於此了。

披集是知道的，所以當他遇見勇利時他只是用力的抱了一下眼前這名傷痕累累的友人，什麼話也沒有說。

說到底，什麼安慰的話都是蒼白的，事實便是他已經失去了繼續在這片冰場上馳騁的資格。

然後勇利又走進了去年他哭泣的那間廁所，維克托在表演滑後早已不知去向，興許是去找雅科夫商量復出的事了。

在接起電話、聽見家人聲音的同時，他又一次不爭氣的落下了眼淚，啊啊，明明都已經想透了的不是嗎？

「我…不想…真的不想…」

掛掉了電話，勇利捂住臉，淚水依然止不住的掉落，他有些迷濛的想著，這一幕似乎似曾相識。

下一秒，他的念頭成了現實。廁所的門板發出了一聲不堪負荷的巨響，勇利發覺自己竟然還有心思思考門外那名少年的腳力經過了一年是否又更強健了些。

當然是他了，除了尤里，還會有誰呢？

勇利打開門，不等對方開口便抱住了他，然後猛地笑了出來。

尤里瞬間就炸了，「豬排飯，你還笑！你到底在搞什麼啊！」

我哭你也不高興、笑了你也不高興，不然是能怎樣？勇利無奈的想。

感受到尤里鬧著彆扭卻沒有推開他，勇利笑著抹去眼角的淚珠，把頭埋進了對方的頸窩，許久才悶悶的說：「尤里奧，謝謝你。」

尤里哼哼的不知道說了什麼，一隻手默默的環住了他，耳上似乎也染了幾分艷紅。

「所以說…到底是怎麼回事？」

一直待在廁所似乎也不太對勁，尤里便拖著勇利來到冰場旁邊的小咖啡廳，強硬的壓著對方坐下點了杯熱茶。

「…抱歉，我不想說。」勇利盯著紅茶杯裡自己的倒影，最終還是只吐出了這一句話。

尤里煩躁的抓抓頭髮，大聲的嘖了聲，「先說好，如果你就只是想讓『那個老頭』重回競技場，然後其他就隨他去的話，我一定會讓你後悔到地獄去！」

「被我看上的對手，如果就這麼輕易放棄，我可饒不了你！」

勇利苦笑了下，打斷了對方的話語，「尤里奧，別說了，我不會收回退役聲明的。」

「能讓維克托回到賽場，是我最大的願望。」

尤里沉默了一會，一口喝掉所有的飲料，站了起來。

「…算了，你愛怎樣就怎樣吧，我不管了。」

「尤里奧…」

尤里抿抿唇，「別那樣叫我，白痴。」

「你自己多保重。」他丟下這句話後，頭也不回的離去。

紅茶已經冷了，而咖啡廳雖然關的晚也即將歇業，勇利搖搖晃晃的站起身，拿起自己的外套慢慢的走回飯店。

維克托不在房間裡，他當然不會在了，他怎麼會有這麼荒謬的想法呢？

也許維克托現在跟雅科夫在一起、也許他跟克里斯又去游泳了。總之，維克托最不可能的就是在這裡、在這房間裡等他。

房間角落裡原本擺著的黑色行李箱也不見了，顯示出它的主人曾經回來過一趟，然後帶走了他所有的物品。

勇利打開SNS想看看其他人都在做什麼，但不等頁面刷新又關掉了它，把頭埋進枕頭裡。

他現在不想看到維克托的動態消息。

「維克托…你在哪裡呢…」

他起身慢吞吞的開始收拾東西，打開衣櫃發現維克托的外套似乎是忘記被帶走、洗手臺上擺著的各種昂貴保養品也還留在原位。

「維克托…就這麼急著要走嗎？」勇利喃喃自語著。

在把東西留在原地與帶走間勇利選擇了後者，在拉著行李下樓去櫃臺check out的時候他將東西托給了櫃臺的服務人員，然後走出大廳。門外突然的溫差令他不禁打了個寒顫，連忙拉拉圍巾把自己裹的更緊了些。也幸好飯店幫他叫了計程車，黑色的車廂擋住了門外的風雪，載著他一路駛向機場。

勇利買了最近一張回日本的機票，為此，他不得不選擇更為昂貴的商務艙—經濟艙的票向來不是在現場買的到的。

當他坐在候機室有些無趣的玩著手機裡貪食蛇的遊戲打發時間時，披集打了過來。

「勇利？你在哪？我剛剛去了飯店，櫃臺說你已經退房了！」

「啊…我在機場…」勇利這才想起自己似乎跟對方約好了要在市中心逛逛。

電話的另一端寧靜了幾秒，「機場！？勇利，你該不會是要在『這時候』飛回日本吧？」

勇利努力尋找著較安撫人心的措詞，有些不確定的道：「我想…是的？」

「天啊勇利，我很抱歉我沒有意識到你有多麼難受，雖然我真的很希望你留下來跟我一起逛逛巴塞隆那，不過我想你現在肯定更想回家吧。不管怎麼說，我最好的朋友，我會想你的。」披集沒有生氣，他明白勇利在想什麼，所以他只是跟勇利道別。

勇利揚起一抹笑，「謝謝你，披集，我也會想你的，真的。」

「抱歉，我的飛機要飛了，我得去報到了。」

披集說：「沒關係，到了記得跟我聯絡，祝一路順風。」

「嗯。」

在起飛前勇利收到了披集傳來的簡訊，對方表示始終對於兩人未成行的觀光旅程感到可惜，並決定去說服Chao Chao讓他在開始訓練前去長谷津渡個假。

勇利笑了起來，然後飛機起飛了。


	3. Chapter 3

長谷津一如過往，彷彿與世隔絕般的寧靜淡然。勇利走在橋上，又不知不覺的走到了海邊。

就像是夢境一般啊，這過去的一年，他想著。

沒看見黑尾鷗盤旋在海岸邊，冬天的海風終究還是冷了些，樹上也是積了層白色的雪。而後雪的重量似乎是太過了，啪的一聲全落了下來，留下光凸凸的枝條。

而夢是該醒了沒錯。

「勝生先生，我聽說你已經退役了對吧？」身穿白袍的男人坐在椅子上，將目光從螢幕轉移到勇利身上。

「…是的。」

「雖然很遺憾，但請相信身體的健康才是最重要的。」男人這麼說著，從資料夾中抽出了一份文件遞給勇利，繼續說道：「這是我們預計進行的手術資料與同意書，麻煩你過目後簽名，下一次再帶過來就行。」

「另外，由於受傷的程度已經很嚴重了，請務必配合這期間都不要進行太過激烈的運動—滑冰更是嚴格禁止。等到手術過後會在為你安排復健，到時候才能進行一些對身體負擔沒那麼重的運動。」

「…好的。麻煩你了，醫生。」勇利低下頭，看不清隱藏在陰影中的表情。

母親在外面等他、真利姐也在。

勇利把手中的資料遞了出去，始終不發一語，但他知道被他握的有些起皺的文件說明了一切。

寬子露出了一個溫柔的笑，鼓勵著他，「別擔心，手術跟復健都會好好完成的。」

真利則沒說什麼，只是表示自己會永遠支持對方。

勇利知道其實自己不應該再奢求什麼了，運動員的職業壽命本就短暫，他已經站在那個賽場如此多年，雖然未曾獲得金牌卻也無限接近過那個位置。

早就沒什麼好求的了。

家人跟好友的關心與擔心都寫在眼裡，家中的電視也很久沒有播放滑冰的轉播了，反倒是足球成了最新的常客。勇利想跟他們說自己沒事，但他確實一點也不好。不是不知道網路上沸沸揚揚的討論著他退役的原因，他只是假裝視而不見。

他開始幫忙溫泉旅館的事務，試圖用忙碌讓自己忽略維克托已經許久不曾出現在社群軟體或者媒體上的事情。勇利拿著打掃用具打開宴會廳的門，空蕩蕩的房間讓他一時還是很不習慣。

在他回到長谷津沒多久，據說維克托曾經回來過一趟，那時的他正好前去東京的醫院做檢查所以並沒有碰上。當他回來的時候維克托已經離開，並且帶走了大部分的行李還有馬卡欽。美奈子老師告訴他說維克托曾經來找過她喝酒，她以為他會問些什麼，但事實上他什麼也沒有說，只是一杯接著一杯的喝，隔天便帶著他的行李回了俄羅斯。

俄羅斯啊...勇利躺在床上，看著空白的牆與天花板，不光是維克托的海報與周邊，勇利將所有關於滑冰的東西都收進箱子、放到了床下的最深處，只留下無名指上那枚戒指。

如果可以就這樣忘記就好了吧，他甩甩頭，試圖強迫自己進入睡眠。

夢境中是一片黑暗，只有隱隱約約似乎吵架的人聲傳了出來。

「啊...我真沒想到勝生勇利是這麼自作主張的人。」

是了，是GPF決賽前一晚的那場對話。

「是的，這是我自己決定的。

我要退出滑冰界。」

自己的聲音聽起來無比陌生，帶著一種難以想像的冷靜與冷漠。

「你自己退出卻要我復出參賽，這種話虧你說得出口！」維克托一邊掉著眼淚一邊說。

是的，就這樣就好了。就算是再渺小的可能性，他不希望維克托在這競技生涯還要為他的傷勢所牽絆、不希望自己在對方心中留下的最終印象是這樣。

不甘心自己最後竟是這般狼狽地退場。

「嗯，所以維克托就別管我了，明明有更重要的事不是嗎？」

「別開玩笑了！因為這種原因就要退役，你到底把滑冰當成什麼！」維克托的聲音冷了下來，勇利一瞬間有些後悔自己是不是不該這麼說。

但也沒有別的選擇了不是嗎？

「對！就是因為這種原因！維克托從來就不明白『這種事』有多麼重要！」

「已經夠了！我難道還不能決定自己的未來嗎？」他終究還是說出了這句話，再也不能回頭。

「哈、哈...呼...」勇利猛地睜開眼，發覺自己躺在床上，窗簾間透出了淡淡的朝陽。

他拿起手機，螢幕上閃爍著微弱的綠光。

「...尤里奧？」螢幕上顯示的是尤里幾個小時前傳過來的訊息。

訊息很短，短到令勇利不禁懷疑對方所說的跟自己理解的是不是同一個意思。

「豬排飯，在開始訓練前我要去你家度假，記得幫我準備好房間，我已經在機場了。」

度假？是他想的那個意思嗎？尤里正在來長谷津的路上？

等等，以尤里的個性肯定是不會跟費爾茲曼教練說的吧？勇利幾乎可以想像那名俄羅斯教練現在的臉色了。

勇利忍俊不住，穿好衣服走出房間。大概是因為起的太早，旅館裡還是一片寂靜。勇利拿起鏟雪的用具準備去門外活動下筋骨，初昇的太陽灑落在昨夜下的雪上，把整片大地都照得閃閃發光，像是地上全是碎鑽。

他舉起右手，無名指上的戒指耀眼的彷彿一顆人造的太陽。

「汪！」犬吠聲打斷了他的思緒，他抬起頭疑惑地四處張望，不經意和一個人對到了視線。

「尤里奧？還有...維、維克托！？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨，這裡是雲飛，很開心你看到了這裡  
到目前為止這個故事裡的勇利似乎都比原作裡來的消極與負面些  
這是因為勇利同時失去了他作為抒發情緒管道的滑冰與舞蹈，而心中一些情緒積多了要變得快樂也是很難的  
而當然維克托跟尤里來了，雖然他們還有得溝通，不過一切都會慢慢變好的  
請相信這會是篇HE的故事  
總之，如果你喜歡，請讓我知道，也歡迎跟我討論劇情  
我會盡可能的更新，期待能在下篇文繼續見到你們


	4. Chapter 4

勇利邀請兩人進了房子（當然還有馬卡欽），理由是日本早晨的天氣還是有點冷，今年跟去年一樣，雖然櫻花都開了，還是下了場大雪。於是他們三個圍坐在暖桌邊，桌上放著勇利簡單準備的早餐。

但勇利不知道要說些什麼。

「喂，豬排飯，你就沒點什麼想說的嗎？」尤里有些不自在的說。這挺罕見的，在勇利的印象裡，這名俄羅斯少年一直都是自信又驕傲，大概也唯有在他碰上那群Yuri Angel的時候才會出現這種表情。

「呃...恩，歡迎你來長谷津，還有維克托也是。」雖然早就習慣這些人每每出乎意料的行為，但勇利直至現在腦袋還是一片空白。

他們來這裡做什麼？度假？勝生勇利身上已經沒有什麼值得他們停下腳步的了，所以他們究竟為何會出現在這裡？

「不是這句、嘖，算了。喂，老頭，你也說些什麼啊！...老頭？維克托！」

尤里推了下身旁的維克托，然而對方似乎在想些什麼心不在焉的，被尤里一連叫了好多聲才回過神來。

「啊、抱歉，我恍神了。」維克托遲疑了一下，才繼續說下去，「勇利...好久不見。」

勇利唇邊勾起一個僵硬的弧度，「對啊，好久不見了呢。」

要不是維克托提起，他都快要忘了事實上距離他們上次見面已經過了將近五個月。從這個角度看來，他也算是個冷漠的人吧。

「那個，我真的很抱歉，我是指當初不告而別、還有其他的。我真的很抱歉。」維克托看起來也有些不自在，這比起尤里來說更少見。事實上，勇利沒看過也從未想像過這個宛如王者一般的人會露出這種表情。

如果這件事是他造成的，那他一定會非常非常難過。

所以他搖搖頭回道，「沒關係的，維克托當時忙著要復出的事吧。」

「我…」維克托張了張嘴，最終還是什麼都沒有說。

氣氛一下子又尷尬了起來，勇利努力在腦中搜尋著適合的話題，卻發現他們的交集似乎只有滑冰。

那個現在對他來說遙不可及的運動。

他深吸一口氣方開口道，「對了，恭喜你們得獎。」

他沒有說是什麼，但所有人都知道他指的是什麼。

尤里的眼睛似乎一瞬間亮了起來，「你有看嗎？」

勇利搖搖頭，「我在新聞上看到的，我已經很久沒有看花滑了…抱歉。」

不想看見兩人眼底隱約的受傷，勇利微微移開視線，換了個話題，「倒是你們不用準備新賽季嗎？費爾茲曼教練就這樣放你們來？」

尤里嘖了聲，「才這一點時間誰管他啊，再說這裡不也有冰場嗎？」

「總之，我要在這待一陣子，豬排飯你到底有沒有幫我準備我的房間啊？」尤里如此宣告。

安排好兩人的住宿後，勇利在兩人的邀請下終於又踏入了冰場，卻婉拒了一起上冰的邀約，只是坐在場邊的長椅上看著維克托和尤里的練習。

看著維克托編排著新賽季的動作、尤里練習著跳躍與柔軟度，勇利突然覺得自他們來時就存在的隔閡瞬間加大了許多，而他終於意識到了原因。

即使如同過往坐在場邊、離冰面只是咫尺的距離，他卻已經不再是那個世界的人了。

從此他只能給予他們掌聲與鮮花，做為一個真正隨處可見的花滑粉。

他沉浸在自己的思緒中，沒注意到兩人的練習已經結束，自然也沒有注意到維克托和尤里套上刀套後走到他身邊時眼中流露出的擔心。

「勇利？」維克托呼喚了他的名字，勇利猛然回過神來，搖搖頭示意自己沒事。

「走吧，現在回去正好吃飯。」他說。

而後他們跟優子告別，三個人並肩走在長谷津的那座長橋上，淺灰色的天空隱隱為不遠處的長谷津城打上了一層陰影。

「勇利，你今天下午有打算要做什麼嗎？」維克托問。

今天下午是沒什麼事，但勇利想到自己手術的日期就訂在後天，而醫院在東京。所以實際上他訂了明天一早的車票。然而這個狀況他該怎麼離開？

直接告訴他們？怎麼想這都是最不可能的作法，當初他也正是因為不願被他們看見自己這般狼狽的一面才選擇隱瞞一切的不是嗎？

事到如今，又怎麼可能說得出口？

「目前沒有，維克托有想要去哪嗎？」

維克托側過頭，「我想去海邊，勇利陪我一起去吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡文中，這幾天又重溫了一遍動畫，還是覺得很感動  
在寫這篇文的時候我一直在努力思考、理解他們真正的想法與感情，他們說這句話的時候是怎麼想的？又是為何做出這樣的行為？  
說實話光靠觀察跟腦補其實滿困難的，但也很有趣  
我想即使可能會抓不準角色的個性、OOC滿天飛，但能這樣一步步還原角色最原本的色彩、一次比一次更接近他們，就是我作為一個同人寫手，能夠對他們表現的最大的愛了吧  
當然，如果同時也能讓閱讀這篇文的讀者們感受到這份感情，那就更好了  
最後說點題外話，作為一個維尤勇的支持者，在看到漫博的新周邊時感受到了無比的心塞...為甚麼我家CP總是這麼冷呢（遠目


	5. Chapter 5

尤里發誓，他會聽到那一切全是意外。

GPF那天在他上場前維克托跟雅科夫提出了他要復出參賽的想法，雖然尤里沒向任何人提過，但早在他看見維克托看著勇利表演的表情時他便清楚的意識到，這個男人絕對會再次返回冰上。

本來他對於此事多是樂見其成，但如今他更在乎的是那隻豬在維克托離去後又會如何，他心中隱約有個不好的預想，而他直接問了出口。

「那是說，豬排飯要退出滑冰界嗎？」

維克托給他的答復卻更令人心寒，「退出由勇利決定。Grand Prix Final結束之後會決定，他是這麼說的。」

尤里不懂為什麼對方可以表現的這麼不在意，在冰上時他們的連結才是最緊密的這件事他應該最清楚不過了不是嗎？維克托難道自信到覺得就算放了那隻豬走他們還可以繼續維繫著那份關係嗎？

別開玩笑了！

他又同時暗自唾棄著無能為力的自己，即使知道了這些他也束手無策，他如今能做的，也就只有好好的完成他的表演。

維克托在他們離開前用力的抱住了尤里，尤里可以感受到對方的手微微顫抖著，用一種難掩疲憊的聲音請求他務必拿下金牌。

尤里在那個瞬間明白了，那個人不是自信，而是已經無技可施。

尤里來到準備區，奧塔別克正好完成了他的最後一個動作，場邊傳來了如雷的掌聲。他滑到冰面上，感受到冰冷的空氣從鼻腔進入體內。他聽見其他人為他打氣的聲音，緩緩地吐出一口氣，然後他想起了雅科夫、莉莉亞、爺爺、優子...還有勝生勇利。

他不曾告訴過其他人，事實上他從很早就開始關注勝生勇利了。去年的GPF只是一個契機，他坐在座位上看到那名日本選手的表演，雖然跳躍連連失誤，但舞步卻是如此的魅惑人心。不需要絢麗的技巧，那個人站在冰場上便足以抓住所有人的目光。

他產生了好奇，好奇究竟那會是個怎樣的選手，而當他毫無失誤時又會表演出如何令人傾心的節目。

但他等到的卻是那個人在廁所中哭泣與自暴自棄的聲音，真是糟透了，他覺得如此肯定對方的自己簡直就像個白癡一樣。

就算到了現在，那個豬排飯還是這麼無理，像是從未將一直視他為最大勁敵的自己放在眼裡一樣。

拿到金牌就退出？那隻豬的眼裡就只有維克托嗎？只要成績超過維克托，一切就隨他去了嗎？他是不知道他跟維克托之間是出了什麼事，但開甚麼玩笑，誰准這傢伙讓他失望了！

這樣的金牌，他打死也不會拱手讓給勝生勇利！

他總有一天會打破他的長曲紀錄，所以如果他現在就退出的話，他一定會讓他後悔一輩子！

最後的綜合旋轉隨著音樂結束了，比賽結束了，而他成功拿下了第一名。

但勝生勇利還是宣布了退役。

尤里氣極了，立刻就想衝去找對方理論，他跑出了會場，看見那個人站在會場邊的陰暗處說著電話。

他原本是沒打算偷聽的，然而他聽到了一個關鍵詞－－「受傷」。

受傷？誰受傷了？他忍不住又靠近了一些，努力辨識著對方語句中的日文詞彙。

電話的另一端似乎是醫生，叨叨絮絮的說著些注意事項之類的事，而勇利低垂著頭，時不時應個聲證明自己還有在聽。

尤里抿起唇，他終於知道對方退役的真正理由了，但他倒寧願自己不知道。

他說不清自己現在是什麼樣的情緒，他似乎沒有理由對勇利生氣，但他卻氣極了對方不願意說出事實。他並不後悔自己最後拚盡全力打敗了勇利，但是他卻為對方感到無比可惜。如果在對方最後的賽季能夠拿到金牌...那大概比較能填補一點缺憾吧。

尤里把念頭甩出腦外，默默地回到了會場。

他找到了維克托，對方正在跟雅科夫談論有關復出的事情，看起來完全沒有受到學生退役的影響。

維克托知道這件事嗎？尤里想著，但心中的直覺告訴他維克托並不知情。

「嘿尤里奧，原來你在啊。」維克托突然發現了尤里的存在，滿臉笑容地跟他打招呼。

說實話，那笑容真是尤里看過維克托露過最難看的笑容了，虛假的令人作嘔。

「噁心死了，別那樣對我笑。」但他什麼都沒有說，甚至咽下了關於勇利和那通電話的字句。

然後尤里看見了那兩個人的表演滑，一言不發的轉過頭做最後的準備。

再然後他又一次再廁所攔截了正在哭泣的勝生勇利，他試圖溫和的對他，但勇利依然什麼也沒有說，關於他的退役、傷勢，什麼也沒有說，就算被誤會也毫不否認。

所以他忍不下去了。


	6. Chapter 6

尤里拒絕與他們同行，所以勇利和維克托兩個人來到海邊。

一路上維克托似乎都在思考著什麼沒有說話，勇利覺得有些尷尬，但也不知道要從哪裡開口。

海風吹過，有些鹹鹹的味道，伴隨著海浪拍打上岸的一波波聲響，慢慢讓人的心情平靜下來。

「勇——」

「維——」

兩個人同時開口，又立刻停了下來。

「勇利要說什麼？你先說吧。」維克托道。

勇利搖搖頭，「不是什麼重要的事，還是維克托先說吧。」

於是維克托拉著勇利坐到長椅上，有些漫不經心的開口，「勇利的手術是什麼時候呢？」

「後天…欸？」突然意識到對方說了什麼，勇利猛然抬起低垂的頭望向維克托。

維克托卻沒有看他，繼續道：「怎麼？勇利到了現在還想繼續瞞著我嗎？」

「我不是、應該說，我從來沒想過要讓維克托知道這件事。」勇利抿抿唇，隔了許久才回道。

維克在托聽到這句話的瞬間看向勇利，「為什麼！我不是你的教練嗎！為什麼就連這種事情都不說？」

勇利把臉埋進手裡，悶悶的說：「因為…是維克托啊…」

就是因為是維克托、所以說不出口。

身邊的人像是放棄一樣的嘆了口氣，「所以你就打算這樣逃離一切嗎？」

「勝生勇利，你真是個懦夫。」

勇利不甘心的反駁，「我不過是想要維克托…」

維克托打斷了他，「又是這個。維克托．尼基福洛夫就在你面前！你總是這麼覺得，但你難道沒有想過我是怎麼想的嗎？」

維克托會怎麼想？勇利當然試圖去思考過，但得出的結論他覺得太荒謬，與其說是推測更像是一種不切實際的幻想。

「我…」他張了張嘴，聲音卡在喉嚨的深處，說不出話來。

燦金的夕陽在他們身後拉出了一道頎長的影子。

維克托傾身抱住勇利，感受到懷中的人僵住了身子，他嘆道：「你應該對自己再有信心一些的。」

「勇利，我想聽你告訴我全部的事，好嗎？」

勇利慢慢的點了點頭。

然後他開始說，說他的腰傷、說無法擁有的競技未來。

維克托感受到自己的肩上濕了一片，但他假裝不知道，只是有一下沒一下的輕撫著對方的背。

「…我不想讓維克托看見這樣的我，太狼狽了。」勇利說。

維克托苦笑了下，「勇利還真是自私呢。」

「GPF前一晚你跟我談結束的時候我還不知道這件事，當下我真的超生氣的，一直在想這個勝生勇利到底在想什麼。是你賦予了我love和life，但也是你在那個剎那奪走了它們。要說的話，與說是生氣，那時更多的是不知所措吧。

後來我回來長谷津收東西的時候，跟美奈子老師喝了一回酒，然後從她嘴裡得知了你退役的真正原因。我覺得我該生氣的，但反而更多的是懊惱，想想雅科夫說的一點也沒錯，我這個做教練的還真是失職啊，就連學生受傷了都沒有發現。」

「不是這樣的！維克托！是我刻意隱藏不想讓你發現！」

勇利努力的組織著詞彙，「我希望自己在維克托的心中最後的印象可以是賽場上最耀眼的一刻、不想讓維克托擔心、也不想要讓我的存在影響到你。」

「那你也應該知道我根本不想當你心中那該死的高高在上的偶像，我只是個人，勇利。」

「過去的二十多年，我的生活是如此一成不變，是你帶來了改變。不管你是怎樣的，你永遠都是最耀眼的一個、也只會是讓我更好的動力。」

「所以，你願意把我的love and life還給我嗎？」

「好。」勇利聽見自己這麼說。

維克托像是得到了糖果的孩子開心的笑了，「那麼，現在是不是應該來懲罰說謊的小豬了呢？」

「咦、咦？」勇利一時沒有跟上維克托的話，疑惑的眨了眨眼。

「為了勇利不告訴我真相這件事，我可是難過了好久呢，勇利難道不覺得該補償我一下嗎？」

「那、那維克托想要什麼樣的補償？」

「這樣吧，就罰勇利從今以後都要一直陪我吃豬排飯怎麼樣？」維克托開心的宣佈。

「不接受除了同意以外的回答噢！」

勇利笑了起來，棕紅色的眼中還有些濕潤，卻閃亮亮的，「好！」

「那我們回去吧，尤里奧估計也等的不耐煩了。」

離開前勇利回頭看了一眼，火紅的太陽緩緩沉沒在海平面下，海面上一片波光粼粼。

他轉身追上維克托，烏托邦勝生就在前方不遠處。


	7. Chapter 7

回到烏托邦勝生的時候寬子已經準備好晚飯了，不過維克托明顯希望勇利也先跟尤里談談，勇利也知道，所以他敲了敲尤里的房門，裏頭悶悶的應了聲，勇利走了進去。

「尤里奧？」

金髮少年彆扭的坐在床上，拍了拍身旁的位子示意勇利坐下。

「尤里也知道了吧。」勇利依著坐到對方身邊然後開口問道，沒有多解釋什麼。

「嗯。」尤里低垂著頭，過長的劉海遮住了平時凌厲的那雙眼睛，「我聽見了，在長曲比賽那天。」

勇利突然覺得這一切都荒謬又可笑，那當初他的掙扎算是什麼？到頭來，他還是這樣赤裸裸的呈現在他們的面前，襯托的自己是如此的不成熟。

「豬排飯，我一直在等。」尤里似乎是決定了什麼開口道。

「我在等你告訴我真正的原因，但你什麼也沒有說。」

「我以為我們多少算是朋友的。」

「嘖，我是想這樣說啦。」尤里用力地把自己摔進柔軟的床鋪，有些不滿。

「但你這個白癡一定又是自以為是地想了甚麼，然後什麼都不敢說吧。」

「尤里...」

「反正就是這樣對吧？」他側過頭看向勇利。

「恩、恩...」

「哼，真是，有話就好好說啊，你以為這樣就會比較好嗎？」尤里又坐起身，靠近勇利。

勇利微微移開視線，不願直視眼前金髮少年翠綠色的雙眸。

「嘛，不過這才是你啊豬排飯。」尤里突然說。

勇利驚訝的睜大了眼。

尤里接了下去，「所以就這樣吧，反正即使你不說我遲早也會知道的。你就別想什麼了，只要接受這件事就好。」

沒有埋怨、沒有要求，金髮少年正在用自己一種彆扭的方式安慰他，告訴他他就在這裡。

「尤里奧，謝謝你。」勇利抱住尤里，最後只是這麼說道。

「哼。」

兩人並肩走出房門，寬子做的豬排飯已經涼了，而維克托坐在桌子旁正在跟馬卡欽玩鬧。

維克托見到他們並沒有說什麼，只是朝他們揮揮手要他們趕緊坐下。

他什麼也沒問，所以他們也什麼都沒有說。

「勇利，這個豬排飯，你也會做嗎？」維克托一邊咬著豬排一邊問他。

「會啊，以前在底特律的時候偶爾也會自己做來吃。」

維克托眼睛亮了起來，「那勇利可以教我怎麼做嗎？」

「可以啊，不過維克托怎麼突然想學這個？」

維克托歪著頭思考了下，愉快的給出了答覆，「不知道呢，就是突然想學了。」

「那尤里奧呢？要一起來學嗎？我也想問問你知不知道豬排飯皮羅斯基的做法呢。」

尤里撇開頭，「也不是不可以啦…」

「那就這麼決定了，等勇利回來我們就找個一天來學做豬排飯吧！」維克托下了結論。

回來啊...是呢，明天一早他就要搭車去東京，這一次去少說也要一個多月吧。

「別擔心，我們會陪著勇利一起去的。」維克托說。

「恩...欸？維克托跟尤里也要去？」

尤里給了他一個白眼，「白癡，我們當然也要去啊，怎麼可能放你一個人然後我們在這啊？」

「反正現在是休賽期，只是一兩周的話還是沒有問題的。」

維克托舉起他的酒杯，「那麼預祝勇利的手術一切順利！」

吃完晚飯後他們泡了溫泉，水氣在池面氤氳，模糊了視線。

「勇利，等等一起睡吧。」維克托靠在他的肩上說道。

「才、才不要！」

「欸...來嘛來嘛！」

「老頭你給我過去一點啊！」

或許對於過去受到的傷痛不是這麼容易放下，對於未來也仍舊是一片未知，但也許吧，總還是有些事是他可以做到的，也總是有些人會在。

勇利不確定維克托和尤里是出於什麼樣的原因來到他的身邊，更不知道失去花滑的他還能夠與他們維持多久的羈絆，但即使至是這一段短暫的時間也好，就讓他貪戀一下這樣的溫柔，直到他們選擇離開的那一日。

「勇利，該帶的必需品都拿了嗎？」寬子在門口喊著。

「都檢查過了！」

然後像是想到什麼的，寬子跑進房內拿了三個盒子出來遞給勇利，「這個，帶著路上吃吧。」

勇利接過母親做的便當，露出了一個笑容，「那我們出發了！」

他走出大門，維克托和尤里早已拉著行李在等待他，「真是慢死了，豬排飯你到底在搞什麼啊。」

「抱歉抱歉，剛剛耽擱了下。」勇利雙手合十，連連跟尤里道歉。

「哼，走啦。」尤里頓了一下，又說道：「別擔心啦，一定會很順利的。」

「絕對沒問題的！」維克托也說，兩人朝他伸出了手。

「嗯。」勇利這麼回道，握了回去。


	8. Chapter 8

上了火車沒多久後，維克托和尤里都睡著了，勇利靠在窗戶上，身旁的風景快速的向後飛馳。

昨晚他跟批集聊了一會，對方目前也已經回到泰國的訓練場，可惜的是切雷斯蒂諾回絕了他要來長谷津度假的計畫。

勇利告訴批集維克托和尤里突然出現在長谷津，還知道了自己受傷的事。說實在他不知道要怎麼辦，不知道要用什麼樣的表情面對他們。或許他們過去或許從他這裏得到了什麼，但那都是過去的事了，世界在向前推進，他們不應該回頭。

「可是你為甚麼總認為自己什麼都不是呢？」披集這麼問他。

「你是唯一那個獨佔維克托的人、是日本的王牌、你拿到GPF的銀牌，你有那麼多吸引人的特質，你值得擁有這些的。」

勇利咬了下唇，「但現在不同了啊，我已經退役、他們不應該在如今平凡的我身上花費那麼多心力的。」

「如果今天換作是維克托或尤里退役了，你會因此不理會他們嗎？」披集反問。

「當然不會！」勇利理所當然地回答。

披集在螢幕裡露出了一個微笑，「是啊，而我相信他們對你也是同樣如此的。」

是這樣的嗎？窗外平矮的房子漸漸成為高樓，車廂內的廣播傳出了即將到達東京車站的通知。

勇利轉頭看向熟睡中的維克托和尤里，維克托端正地坐著，雙手交疊著放在膝上，而尤里則是把自己塞進了椅子深處，拉下帽沿遮住了自己全部的臉。

他心中沒來由地一陣悸動，是這樣的嗎？就像曾經吸引了維克托一樣，如今他再次吸引了他們來到這裡？是嗎？

「勇利？怎麼了嗎？」直到維克托出聲呼喚他，他才發現自己已經盯著對方許久。

他連忙擺擺手，「沒事沒事，是說我們該下車了。」

維克托沒有說話，只是繼續盯著勇利看，似乎想從他臉上發現些什麼，然後才回道：「嗯，把尤里叫醒吧。」

他們先去飯店幫維克托跟尤里check in後來到了醫院，高聳的白色建築、白色的牆、穿著白色衣袍的人、白色的病房，帶著消毒水以及一種勇利辨識不出、有些刺鼻的味道。

就像一座白色的巨塔一般，勇利這麼想著。

他們走進大門內，搭著電梯到了在七樓角落的病房，房裡擺了一張病床跟一張躺椅，被白色的拉簾隔開，而陽光從窗戶灑落在外側的那張床上。

維克托將剛剛在路邊買的玫瑰插在窗臺上的花瓶裡。

「祝你早日康復。」他這麼說。

然後護士走過來跟他說他得先去做些必要的檢查，維克托跟尤里不能跟著去，所以他們約好了時間再回來會合。

檢查是一個漫長的過程，足以讓勇利放縱自己的思緒發散開來。

他看著血液經過針頭注入一管管的試管裡，想像維克托跟尤里可能坐在一間咖啡廳裡喝著咖啡，或者觀看年輕的選手們在冰場裡練習各種動作。

他繼續想著他們的動作，維克托的笑臉跟尤里的豹紋夾克，想著他們的對話，也想著他們等等見到面會說些什麼。

想著這些讓他的心情放鬆許多，他覺得自己慢慢在相信維克托和尤里是為他而來，或許也慢慢的在找回自己的自信。

醫生叮囑他注意事項後讓他回到了病房，而維克托跟尤里早就等在房裡，還備好了餐具。他們一邊吃著寬子準備的便當一邊聽彼此分享剛剛發生的事，維克托說了自己在咖啡廳用彆扭的日文點餐時（維克托還順便抱怨了即使來到東京日本依然是個難以以英文溝通的國家），發現了尤里不知在何時學會了一口流利的日文。勇利驚訝的看向故事中的主角，而金髮少年用一種嫌棄的語氣表示是維克托的語言天賦太過差勁，才會在生活了如此久之後還無法順利地說出一句日常用語。

「那麼你呢？檢查都還順利嗎？」維克托問道。

「恩，就等明天手術就可以了。」

他們還說了很多很多，如果不是勇利需要保持足夠的體力他們還會再說下去。直到月亮已經升起一半，他們才準備告別。

維克托傾身抱住勇利，額頭抵在勇利額上，「明天見，我親愛的小豬。」

尤里則迅速在他的頰上親了一下，然後撇開視線說道：「不要誤會，這只是祝福而已。」

「恩，謝謝你們。」

雖然沒有了他們的空間顯得有點寂寞，不過勇利相信自己不是一個人、也不需要一個人的走下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿...寫完手術之後就可以開始談戀愛了吧...似乎有點久了...恩  
我期望自己能夠再溫柔一些，如果我的文字有成功傳達到這點的話，那就太好了  
感謝你的閱讀與支持（鞠躬


	9. Chapter 9

寬子在隔天的一早抵達醫院，在看到維克托和尤里時還和他們打了招呼。

勇利的手術被安排在九點，他們陪著他來到手術室前，勇利被推了進去，而他們只能在外面等待，一扇金屬門阻隔了兩邊。

維克托拉著尤里坐到門旁的長椅上，「手術中」三個字紅的刺眼，成為幽深的走道裡少數的照明。

「豬排飯會沒事的對吧？」尤里問。

「嗯，會沒事的。」維克托回道。

其實他們彼此都知道受傷不是什麼大不了的事，運動員本就是這麼個賭上每一個賽季都可能是最後一個而努力的存在。維克托也曾受過傷、也曾傷到必須進手術室，他明白這個手術成功率很高，高到他根本無需擔心，但那份擔心還是懸在那裡，搖搖晃晃的。

「你也喜歡勇利，對吧。」維克托突然開口，打破了寧靜。

「哈？老頭你突然是在說些什麼啊？」

他又問了一次，「對吧？」

尤里皺起眉頭，看起來有些不自在，「對、對啦，我是喜歡那隻豬啊，怎樣？你不也一樣嗎？」

「是啊，」維克托仰起頭，白色的天花板裡坎著燈，在地上打出一圈圈微黃的光暈，「但我不知道勇利是怎麼想我們的。」

「那隻豬八成什麼都沒想吧，他腦袋裡除了看輕自己跟不想給別人添麻煩外還裝了什麼別的嗎？」

維克托笑了笑，「我啊，有時候還真想逼問他到底都想了什麼。」

「我們暫時休戰吧，尤里。」他說。

尤里吃驚的睜大眼，「什——」

「我覺得勇利還沒有想好、暫時也不會有心力思考我們的事情，我不想現在就逼他下決定，你應該也是吧？」

「不用你說我本來也就沒有要現在就跟他說啊…」尤里嘟囔，「小豬還是先顧好他自己吧…」

隔壁手術間的燈號熄了，穿著白袍的醫生從鐵門內走出來說了幾句話，等待在外面的人一下子跪到地上放聲大哭。

維克托的心瞬間揪了起來。

勇利一定無法想像他在他們心中究竟是怎麼樣的存在吧，他的小太陽是多麼的耀眼，同時又是多麼的溫柔。維克托和尤里都是相同的，他們活在冰上，也為冰而活。一個個的目標、一個個的獎項，他們在這個冰天雪地的大地上開闢出自己的領土，卻也活成一個孤獨的君王。維克托清楚尤里遲早也會成為這樣的存在。

然而，是勇利的出現拯救了這一切，他是燃燒在冰面的火焰，找回了他們所欠缺的。維克托找到了他的生活，而尤里不再孤傲。

時間一分一秒的過去，他們直直的坐著，眼睛瞪著地板看，而寬子坐在另一邊的長椅上，沉默的緊握放在膝上的包包的提把。

然後不知道在哪一秒，紅色的燈示熄滅了。

醫師從鐵門後走了出來，臉上帶著笑容的說道：「恭喜，手術非常成功。」

維克托和尤里同時鬆了一口氣，他們看見勇利被推了出來，那雙褐色的眸中還帶有些疲倦，卻給了他們一個安心的笑，「謝謝你們，讓你們擔心了。」

當天晚上他們坐在勇利房間吃飯聊天，尤里好奇的嘗試了一口勇利的醫院餐，震驚的表示這樣的東西究竟為何對方吃的下去，勇利則回道這跟曾經為保持身材而吃的營養餐相比實在差異不大，他早就吃慣了。

寬子又回復到了那個開朗的模樣，笑著聽他們在那兒笑鬧。

維克托和尤里吃完飯後便離開了，把時間留給勇利和寬子。他們回到飯店，尤里呈一個大字的躺在床上，感覺明明沒有做什麼事卻特別的疲憊。

此時維克托的手機響了起來，他接起電話，雅科夫的憤怒從遙遠的俄羅斯傳了過來，「你們還記不記得自己的身份！到底想在日本晃到什麼時候！」

維克托沒有理會另一頭的怒吼，只是這麼說：「手術很順利。」

「那就好。既然如此你們也該回來了吧？」雅科夫回道。

他們確實是該開始為新的賽季作準備了，維克托想，勇利一定也是這麼希望的。

掛掉雅科夫的電話後，他們兩個躺在各自的床上，然後尤里說：「老頭，這次的比賽你就做好輸給我的準備吧！」

「誰輸給誰那可說不定呢。」他這麼回道，靜靜的凝視指根那枚金色的戒指。

他們還能夠站在這片賽場上多少次他不知道，所以賭上每一次的賽季，一定要贏。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 本日BGM：ThePianoGuys-Peponi（原曲：Coldplay-paradise）

維克托和尤里在手術結束後幾天離開日本，而勇利則回到長谷津開始復健。

他們偶爾還是會發發訊息，尤里會跟他抱怨雅科夫跟莉莉婭管的有多多，維克托則會傳給他一些在聖彼得堡拍的相片。勇利開始習慣在睡前打開手機看看他們又做了什麼，偶爾開視訊聊會天。

復健的日子確實很辛苦，剛開始的時候勇利甚至有些懷疑這是不是他自己的身體。背脊被拉扯，身上帶著的支架無時無刻的在彰顯自己的存在。他彷彿一個受難者，強迫自己邁出每一步。

但他還能忍耐的住。只要是為了滑冰，他願意做任何事。

「恭喜你，勝生先生，復健的效果很理想，如果你希望的話，已經可以上冰做基礎的練習了，不過跳躍、旋轉之類的動作還是禁止。」

然後在六個月後，大獎賽分站公佈的那一天，他的醫生這麼說了。

勇利怔怔的望著對方，在對方溫柔的目光中，才發現自己不知在何時落下了淚。

「謝謝你，山田醫生。」他深深的低下頭，最後只是這麼說道。

山田醫生搖搖頭，「這都是你自己的努力，我只不過是從旁協助。」

醫生有絮絮叨叨的說了許多注意事項，但勇利實在很難分出太多的注意力在這上面。他不確定自己該不該現在告訴維克托和尤里這個消息，他似乎不該打擾正在重要準備期的他們，但也許他們會想要知道的。

他步出醫院，剛剛似乎下完了一場雨，天邊的一道彩虹清晰可見。

勇利有些忘記自己最後是怎麼回家的了，只知道他最後站在自己的房間內，背包裡放著他的冰鞋。

他跟母親打了聲招呼，母親沒有攔他。於是他跑出家門，他熟悉的那條路上景色依然熟悉，賣烤魷魚的小販還在那、橋上釣魚的那個男人也還在，勇利抬頭望向不遠處，冰堡也還在那，一如既往。

他站在了冰上城堡的前方，背包中的冰鞋似乎突然變重許多，而透明的玻璃門就在眼前，他幾乎可以想像呼吸之間冰冷的空氣。

勇利輕輕推開門，優子站在櫃臺後垂首寫著什麼，聽到開門的聲音後抬起了頭。

「勇利！」她驚訝的說，自從維克托跟尤里離開以後，她沒有看見對方再次踏入這裡。

勇利有些忸怩的笑了笑，「醫生跟我說復健的成效不錯，我可以上冰了，所以我想…」

「那當然！只是現在是下午的大眾時段，人可能比較多哦，不好意思。」優子一面說著一面從櫃台後走出來，「冰場的大家都很想你呢。」

勇利對她露出一個感激的笑容，踏入準備室。他從背包裡拿出冰鞋，拿下上面的保護套。銀色的刀刃映出了他的面容，他為它們套上刀套，然後穿上冰鞋。

在即將推開門的時候他頓了一下，然後才繼續動作。許久沒穿冰鞋後再穿上的某種陌生感讓他有些不習慣。他看向冰面，有幾個年紀不大的孩子們正在上課、有兩對情侶跟一群女生似乎是第一次來滑，一面笑著一面有些跌跌撞撞的扶持前進。

勇利深深的吸了一口氣，脫下刀套，左腳、右腳，然後穩穩地站到冰場上。

這是六個月來的第一次，他覺得自己彷彿重新被這片冰雪天地擁抱。

冰場的背景音樂正好撥的是ThePianoGuys的Peponi，勇利忍不住跟著哼了起來。他一直很喜歡這首歌，雖然他只知道英文版的歌詞意思，但這並不影響。

他開始滑行，沿著冰場一圈一圈的繞，有幾個人認出了他，朝他揮了揮手。

"Pepo, pepo, peponi."男歌手這麼唱著。

勇利想起當初他剛到底特律訓練時有好一陣子每天都在懷疑自己究竟是不是做下了正確的決定、懷疑自己究竟是否適合成為一名職業選手、懷疑自己有沒有天賦繼續留在這個地方。然後他聽見了這首歌，再然後他認識了披集。

他還想起了幼時跟優子一起看維克托的表演、想起過去的一年中跟維克托在這片冰上練習了多少次、想起了跟尤里的那一場溫泉on ice。

男歌手繼續唱著，"Pepo, pepo, peponi."

這就是他的peponi，勇利這麼堅信。

And he knows the sun must set to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思這次又是拖了很久的更新  
原本在打更新的時候有滿多想說的話的，不過真正在打後記的時候就甚麼都不記得了（笑  
只記得要補充一點，peponi是Swahili語中天堂、樂園的意思  
總之，祝福各位閱讀愉快  
如果願意的話，不妨也跟我聊聊天吧<3


	11. Chapter 11

回到烏托邦勝生時天已經黑了，吃完晚餐後勇利窩在暖桌前拿出手機，維克托的電話正好播了進來。

視線鏡頭一打開，維克托的臉便出現在螢幕上，尤里也在他旁邊。

「勇利！你看見我們的分站了嗎？」

勇利這才想起這件事，有些愧疚的搖搖頭，「還沒來的及看。」

維克托臉上的失落一閃而逝，勇利開口想解釋什麼，最終只是假裝沒看見的笑道：「所以說你們被分到哪了？」

維克托也重新調整好心情，笑了笑，「我在俄羅斯、尤里在美國，然後我們都還有一站日本，到時候你要記得來看我們比賽哦。」

「好。」勇利說。

他們又聊了些別的事，大部分是維克托在說、偶爾尤里會插入幾句話，而勇利只是聽著，時不時應和幾句。

直到他們掛了電話，勇利還是沒有告訴維克托他們那件事，他說不出是出於什麼理由，或許只是不知該從何開口。

他回到房間躺在床上看著那些曾經貼著海報的痕跡，突然覺得心情又沉悶了起來。

手機忽然又響了起來，勇利不想理會，決定就這麼放著，但另一端的人似乎頗有耐性，一直沒有掛斷。最後反倒是勇利有些耐不住，一把抓起手機就要按下拒接，但在看到螢幕上顯示的人名時卻愣在原地，機械式的按下了接通。

「…尤里？」他有些不確定的問。

螢幕上出現了俄羅斯少年那張有些不快的臉，他手忙腳亂的也按下了視訊鍵。

尤里在看到他時短暫的出現了茫然、慌亂、擔憂的複雜情緒，最後只憋出了一句話，「豬排飯，你怎麼哭了？」

「我…」哭了嗎？勇利看了螢幕角落的小視窗，發現自己不知在何時早已淚流滿面。

真丟臉。勇利想著，卻又意外的有種放鬆的感覺，又隱約的有些慶幸看到這樣的他的人是尤里，而不是其他任何人。

或許是因為打從一開始，尤里看到的就是那個最難堪、卻也最真實的自己吧。

「我…」勇利深吸了一口氣，才又繼續說道：「今天山田醫生跟我說我可以上冰了，雖然還只能做一些基本的動作，但至少比以前好多了。」

「我一時有點激動，一從那回來就去冰場滑了一個下午…所以也才沒來的及看你們的分站…」說著他有些不好意思的搔搔自己的臉頰。

尤里靜靜的看著他，只要勇利一抬頭便可以看到那雙翠綠的眸子是難得的柔軟。

然而勇利只是垂著眼說了下去，「其實你們參加大獎賽的分賽是一定的，我一直也都知道這件事，但今天真正聽到了這個結果，怎麼說，大概是真正面對了現實反而有點接受不能吧。突然覺得自己跟你們的距離真的好遠，這個身體不知道還能不能回到賽場上、如果不行又要做什麼、有點害怕被你們拋下什麼的，很可笑吧？」他有些僵硬的扯了扯嘴角，乾笑了兩聲。

但尤里沒有笑，勇利抬起頭，對方直直的盯著他看，彷彿要看透他的靈魂。

「豬排飯，幫我編表演滑的曲子吧。」尤里說。

不管勇利的反應，尤里繼續說：「今年的短曲或長曲已經來不及了，但還有表演滑。豬排飯，編一首你想跳的曲子，我要把你留在賽場上。」

「尤里奧…」

「不准你說這種話聽懂沒？我才是那個一直擔心被你丟下的人！一年也好、兩年也罷，在你還沒回來前，我會連著你的份一起滑下去。」

勇利想說些什麼，最後卻只是如嘆息一般的道：「你確定嗎？」

「當然。跳躍什麼的也由你決定，你只要告訴我就行。」尤里理所當然的說。

勇利微微閉上雙眼然後再次睜開，「尤里，謝謝你，還有，」他露出了一抹微笑，「請多指教。」

尤里有些狼狽的撇開視線，臉頰微微泛紅，嘟囔了聲，「豬排飯這樣太犯規了。」

「尤里奧？你剛剛有說了什麼嗎？」勇利似乎沒聽清楚，納悶的問。

尤里努力繃起自己的臉，「沒什麼，我是說，到時候日本分站的時候你要來啊。」

「當然。」

尤里笑了開來，「到時候我做豬排飯皮羅斯基給你吃，我拜託爺爺教我了！」

尤里的那隻貓爬到了對方的肩膀上，懶洋洋的抽了抽尾巴。

勇利打了個小小的呵欠，「好...唔…我得睡了，尤里奧晚安。」

「嗯，晚安，一夜好眠。」尤里回道。

而後看著暗掉的手機螢幕，尤里握緊了拳頭，把自己扔到床上，腦中浮現的是勇利房間那面空白的牆、還有他手上始終沒有摘下的那枚金色戒指。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久沒有寫這篇了，但意外的寫的很順，大概是卡太久了（笑  
前陣子訂了YOI的英文版BD，昨天又買到了維尤勇的三人日常本  
非常幸福滿足，但我仿彿看見了我哭泣的錢包（遠目  
然後突然想到一直都沒說去看了Museum的心得  
維勇一如既往、尤勇讓我堅定了CP，鎮魂曲那段真的太有事了  
至於關於這個故事的題外話...我們下次再說吧  
感謝耐心看到這裡的你！


	12. Chapter 12

勇利在隔天起了個大早，他還不能做太過劇烈的運動，所以只是套上外套準備去外面散散步。十月底的九州天亮的時間已經漸漸延後，清晨時分也有些寒冷，勇利踏出家門，呵出了一口白霧，遠方的長谷津城在晨霧間若隱若現。

沿著後山的小徑一路向上，步道的終點是一間神社，他腳步頓了下，然後邁步進入鳥居。

洗手舍的水嘩嘩的流著，勇利拿起淨匙洗漱了一番才繼續往神社深處走去，神社裡栽種了不少楓樹，火紅的葉子隨著風墜落在地面上。

或許是因為時間還早，神社裡除了一位巫女正在掃地外沒有別人，勇利把五圓投入錢箱內，在拜殿前站了一陣子，才又轉身離開。

一陣強風吹過來，把地上的落葉捲起，在風停之後又緩緩的飄落。

勇利一路踩著會發出沙沙聲的葉子來到瀑布邊，想起一年之前曾經跟尤里一起在這裡進行瀑布修行。

所以，應該編怎麼樣的一隻舞呢？

勇利把手伸到瀑布下，冰涼的泉水瞬間濺起打濕了袖口。

他曾經太過專注於自己而忽略了周遭的事物，而或許直至此刻他仍是如此。然而很多事並不是不思考便不會存在，那不是薛丁格的貓箱，沒有打開便永遠處於疊加的模糊態。

勇利並非不明白，為何維克托和尤里對他似是不同的，那份關心早已超過了朋友的界線，他逃避了太久也忽略了太久，已經到了不得不面對的時候－－那已經無法以自作多情解釋。

「愛...嗎？」他低聲自語，微弱的被水聲蓋過。

他還能跳出甚麼樣的舞？冰上是否還會有他的一席之地？他對他們是怎麼想的？他、維克托、尤里之間又應該怎麼樣走下去？

瀑布不會給他答覆，他只能回答他自己。

勇利收回手甩乾手上的水珠，皮膚上還帶著一些潮濕的水氣，冰冷冷的。

也許他知道那會是什麼樣的一支舞了。

而後勇利便去了冰之城堡，優子在知道勇利要重新開始練習之後便將最早時段的冰面留給他一個人，剛洗好的冰面上還沒有劃上任何的痕跡。勇利穿好冰鞋站到了冰上，場邊喇叭開始播放起了音樂。

是曾經為他拿下了銀牌的那一首Yuri on ice。

他刻意的跳過所有跳躍、轉圈的動作，只留下了原先的舞步。然而他無法欺騙自己的是，這些原先輕而易舉的舞步，似乎都變得有些不自然。

「果然還是有差嗎？」

一曲結束，他靠在冰場邊緣看著天花板，握緊了拳頭。

優子從旁邊走過來拍拍他的肩膀，「別把自己逼太緊了，你需要一些時間找回狀態。」

「嗯，我知道的，謝謝妳。」勇利說。

擦了擦汗，他再次回到冰場中從最基礎的動作開始練習。他每一天的練習時間都不能太長，但若是他還想編舞，他還想要再次回到賽場上，那他剩下的時間已經不多，他必須把握住他還能擁有的每一分每一秒。

為了那些還在等他的人們，也為了自己。

練習結束之後，勇利沒有立刻離開，而是坐在旁邊觀眾席上打開電腦，調出了之前存下的音樂清單。

「勇利你是要挑尤里君的表演滑曲子嗎？」優子在一旁問。

勇利點點頭。

他選了其中一首開始播放，冰場內除了洗冰車運轉的聲音就只有音樂迴盪著。

「我在想甚麼樣的曲子會比較適合，說起來，這似乎是我第一次幫人編舞。」

「其實尤里真的是一個很溫柔的人呢。」勇利閉上雙眼聽著旋律，輕聲說道，彷彿是在說給優子聽，又彷彿是在自言自語。

「第一次見到他的時候真的是被他嚇了一跳，想說怎麼會招惹到青少年組的金牌，還被他狠罵了一頓。」

「可是後來想想，其實要不是他，或許我在那時就會放棄滑冰了吧。大概是出於一種幼稚的不服輸吧，總覺得雖然就算沒有我，有才能的年輕世代也會不斷出現，但就是不想在這時候就放棄。」

「雖然終究還是不得不放棄了，在上一次的比賽後。」勇利自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，按下暫停鍵。

他從包包裡掏出紙筆寫下些什麼，沉思了半晌，又播了另一首音樂。

等到音樂結束，他闔上筆電，朝著優子笑了笑，「謝謝妳陪著我，我大概知道要怎麼編了。」

勇利往冰面看去，冰面正好洗好，一群孩子們興奮地衝上去。他把東西放進包包裡，然後離開了冰之城堡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不見，這裡是發現自己一月沒有寫文的雲飛  
前陣子去看了四大洲，又緊接著去了京都，這幾天才回來  
要說有什麼心得，現場看的感覺跟轉播差異真的滿大的，大家有機會一定要親眼看看選手們的表演呢  
然後就是說，花滑選手的運動生涯真的是非常短也非常易碎  
看見一個挺喜歡的選手受傷休賽一年之後好多動作都不穩了，有點難過  
總之，大家都要把握好現在想做而且能做的事呢（例如要簽名丟娃娃之類的（笑  
所以我決定明年去長谷津玩好了（欸


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 本日BGM：Inner Love

維克托在日本分站賽時第一次看到了那支舞。

尤里的表演滑在他之前，他在場邊準備時難得的沉默，只是在上場前露出了一個意味不明的微笑。而後維克托便聽到了場邊的介紹，以及那個熟悉的名字。

維克托認識那首曲子，當琴音只是落下幾個時他便已經辨識出來，即使他不是太明白勇利選那首音樂的理由。

有些粉絲在聽見勝生勇利時已經激動起來了，但維克托根本管不了那些，他緊盯著場上表演者的每一個動作，看著尤里那件暗紅服裝上的亮片在聚光燈下閃耀著。

「果然還是會想如果這時候在場上是自己就好了呢。」身旁的人突然開口，維克托轉頭一看嚇了一跳。

「勇利！」

勇利露出一個笑容，「好久不見了，維克托。」

「我還在想萬一工作人員不放我進來怎麼辦呢。」

維克托抿抿唇，「吶，勇利，這首曲子的名字你知道的吧。」

「恩，是Maxime Rodriguez版本的Inner Love。」勇利看著場上的尤里回道。

「那......」維克托止住了想要說出口的話，更準確一點來說他根本不知道自己是要講什麼，那只是一首歌而已。

勇利似乎是聽出了他的遲疑，轉過頭，「今天晚上八點你跟尤里可以來旁邊另外一個冰場一趟嗎？我想給你們看個東西。」

勇利要給他們看什麼？維克托不知道，勇利沒有再多做解釋便離開了選手區，留下他滿腹疑惑的上了冰面。所幸表演滑的曲子是早已練熟了的，也沒有太多的跳躍，總不至於會有失誤。只是尤里在他下場時用一種極為不滿的眼神看著他，就差沒有抓住他的衣領問他究竟為何如此失常了，維克托想。

他心中隱約有些陰暗的念頭，不想將勇利來過的事告訴尤里，然而他終究沒有那麼做。

「好久不見了。」晚上八點時，勇利準時出現在他們約定的地點。

嚴格說，他是從那個小型的冰場中走出來的。

「豬排飯你到底在搞什麼啊！」尤里指著勇利問，卻沒有一點不耐煩的神情。

勇利頓了一下，「這個啊，總之，先進來再說吧。」

他領著他們打開冰場的門，場內一片明亮，勇利換上冰鞋，然後踏上冰面。

維克托聽見了自己的心跳聲。

勇利說：「我想了很久，還是想要用這樣的方法讓你們知道，要看完喔。」

鋼琴的音符墜落到冰面上，彷彿透過了冰面要沉淪到意識的最下層，勇利低垂的頭抬起，冰刃劃過冰面，濺起了些許的冰屑。

「是Inner Love嗎...」維克托低語。

提琴的旋律加了進來，勇利接連跳出舞步，從指尖到足底，每一個步伐與旋轉都帶著獨特的魅力。

在使用語言上，勇利向來不擅表達，他的情感內斂而沉默，不是不願、而是不知該從何開口。

一個兩周的Lutz跳躍落冰，音樂的節奏加快，他滑過半個冰面，接著一個燕式旋轉，拍子又回到原點。

單音如清脆敲擊的水晶，左手的伴奏不著痕跡的演奏著。

勇利不知道該如何定義這份感情的名字，他可以區辨出這不是友情，他在心中自問，但倘若這是愛情，又為何會投注於兩個不同的人身上。

歌曲進入後半，樂器一層層的疊加上去，他回過身，朝著尤里和維克托的方向伸出手，像是一個人跳的華爾滋。

一連串的接續步在冰上留下一道道痕跡，刀刃破開冰面發出的聲音清晰可聞。

維克托看著在冰場上舞動的那名青年，他想，冰場的音樂播的大抵還是太小聲，以至於他內心躁動的聲響完全壓過了曲子的音量。他忍不住自嘲一笑，雖然他總喜歡調侃尤里是個沒有談過戀愛的毛躁小子，但在面對勇利時，他永遠也沒有辦法真正保持住他作為情場老手的成熟。

勇利深吸了一口氣，他知道音樂即將結束，而他只剩下最後一個跳躍。

一個三周半，他曾經最擅長的跳躍。

在音符落下與起跳的瞬間，疼痛從脊背蔓延開來，跳躍變成了兩周半。勇利不知道維克托和尤里有沒有發現，也說不清自己真正的期待的是甚麼。

他停在結束姿勢，右手蓋住了自己的雙眼。

他終究是做不到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不見，這裡是開學忙到昏頭的雲飛  
今天的曲子借用了Jason Brown的長曲曲目，雖然動作有重新想過，不過原曲非常美，無論是動作編排還是情感的表達都美到讓人想哭，大家有機會一定要欣賞一下！  
再來就是，其實我覺得勇利不會是個遲鈍的人，一個可以做出高完成情感表達的人如果不夠敏感又怎麼可能做到呢？所以在我看來，他大概就是不願意深思吧  
最後再跟大家推薦一下英文版的BD，兩版都買了的我覺得英文版劃算多了，而且英配的感覺真的超級棒的！  
那麼，感謝閱讀到這裡的你，希望很快能夠再次與你相會（笑


	14. Chapter 14

維克托將身體探入冰場內，驚喜的說道：「勇利你已經可以練習跳躍了嗎？」

「維克托、尤里…我…」勇利頓了一下才又再次開口：「不是你們想的那樣的。」

「我沒有辦法再回到賽場上了。」他重重的吐出一口氣，他終於說了出口，「抱歉。」

維克托愣愣的問，「不能再回到賽場？這是什麼意思？」

「要說的話，大概就是復健的效果到了極限，沒有辦法再進步了。」

勇利想起了上周回診時山田醫生帶著遺憾的面容，他的嘴唇開開闔闔，勇利卻只聽見耳畔有隻過於巨大的蟲子在嗡嗡作響。

但他知道對方說的是什麼，早在他的復健再無進展前，他就知道了。

手術終究不是全能的，他能夠重新站冰面本就是一個最好的結果。

冰場在這句話落下後陷入一片寂靜。維克托抓住了圍欄，尤里無意識的向前跨了一步。

「豬排飯你…你別難過。」尤里咬了咬下嘴唇，幾個字像是用盡全力從胸腔裡擠出來一般。

他始終沒有斷了跟優子的聯絡，這一點讓他知道了很多。也因此他比誰都明白勝生勇利為了回到賽場付出了多少，也比誰都還痛恨什麼都做不了的自己。

這種想法若是放回一年前肯定會被他自己嘲笑一番吧，尤里想，說到底運動競技不就是這樣一回事嗎？贏者接受全部的榮耀與掌聲，即使再努力，輸家仍只能黯然退場，這是這個世界的法則，不是每個人都能得到認可、也不是每個人都能得到同情。

「沒事的尤里，我已經在這個競技場上獲得了許多，或許還是有點不甘心吧，但確實是到了我該離開的時候了。」勇利露出了一個微笑，「更何況，至少我還是可以繼續滑冰，那就是最好的了。」

「你...」尤里還想說些什麼，「你真的沒事嗎？」

「恩，尤里的關心我收到了喔，但我真的沒事的。」

「才沒有在關心你呢...」尤里不自在的反駁，撇開了臉。

維克托鬆開了他握在圍欄上的手，像是決定了甚麼。

「勇利，那你...以後有甚麼打算嗎？」他問。

「大概就會留在勝生烏托邦幫忙吧，然後可能也會去冰之城堡那看看有沒有甚麼是我能做的。」

畢竟，即使不能留在賽場上，還是想要繼續滑冰啊。

「那麼勇利，你要不要來俄羅斯。」維克托說：「作為編舞師，留在俄羅斯。」

維克托想起上個賽季的Yuri on Ice，想起方才的那首Inner Love，勝生勇利還真是狡猾啊，他在內心低語。

維克托從不懷疑勇利可以編出一套足以登上頒獎台的節目，或許出聲邀約他確實有私心的成分在，但他相信他能夠做得很好。

「編舞師嗎？」

勇利陷入了沉默，半晌才回道：「讓我再思考下吧。」

本來維克托也就沒有想要立刻得到對方肯定的答覆，只要不是直接拒絕都好。

然後勇利裝上刀套走到他們的身邊，伸出手給了他們一人一個擁抱。

「謝謝你們，再給我一點時間，我一定會給你們一個答覆。」

尤里身體僵了下，末了才回了句，「反正也不是這麼急的事...」

而維克托則用力的回抱一下勇利，低低的說：「我會一直等著的，不論是哪一個。」

之後他們不再提起關於這些的話題，離開冰場去了旁邊的一間法國料理餐廳，當服務生為他們掛好大衣並帶領他們到窗邊的座位時，勇利抬起頭看著窗外，有些隨意地說：「再過一陣子東京就會下雪了吧。」

「應該是吧，不過俄羅斯倒是已經下了一陣子了。」

「真是又冷又美啊，聽說美國紐約今年室外的冰場也差不多要建起來了呢。」

「以後一起去吧，一直都沒有機會去室外冰場玩過。」

勇利收回視線，服務生為他們送上了餐前酒和前菜，香檳杯中氣泡不停從杯底湧現，他笑了笑，「好啊。」

他仍舊不知道要如何為這份感情定名，但他知道他並不想放手。

而東京街道上行人來來往往，廣廈萬千閃爍著的燈火照亮了整個都市。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 劇情終於走到這裡，雖然跟我原本想的有一絲絲落差，像是他們的美好讓這段原本應該再更令人受挫的篇章變得溫柔起來，他們似乎已經脫離我的筆尖，自己在創造故事  
最近聽說了YOI的劇場版製作消息，說實在期待是有，但已經不再期待官方能對尤勇發糖，只要他們過的幸福就好  
那麼最後，感謝你看到這裡，希望也能在接下來的故事裡與你相會


	15. Chapter 15

於是在那一年的12月底，聖彼得堡被白雪覆蓋了一片的日子，維克托的公寓搬入了兩名新成員，還有尤里那隻個性與牠主人如出一轍的貓。

「勇利，晚上你想吃什麼？」維克托在將大衣掛上，朝著房子內問道，「尤里和贊助商吃飯去了，今天就我們兩個。」

勇利從房間探出頭來，距離他來到俄羅斯已經過了一個月，在這裡的生活也慢慢上了軌道。在維克托的協助下，他順利的融入冰場，雅科夫教練也試著讓他為幾個青年組的選手編舞。

雖然俄羅斯確實比長谷津冷多了，室內通過熱水管的溫度卻足夠溫暖。

「我今天想弄豬排飯，維克托要嗎？」他問。

「當然。」維克托唇瓣彎出一個愛心，「我也來幫忙吧。」

而後他們坐在餐桌前一面享用豬排飯一面聊天，維克托問他：「你知道紐瑞耶夫嗎？」

「你是指人還是劇？」勇利回問。

「劇。」

勇利咬了一口豬排，點頭，「你會去看嗎？下禮拜是紀念公演吧。」（註一）

「嗯，勇利要一起嗎？我還有多的票，尤里也會去。」

他微微思考了下，確定自己那天沒有別的事便答應了下來。

紐瑞耶夫啊...勇利在心中暗暗嘆息，無緣故的想起了Surgei Polunin詮釋的那首Take me to church，想起了那名男子獨自在空屋的中心旋轉的身影。

紀念公演的那一天，亞歷山大劇院外聚集起了眾多的人。紐瑞耶夫在經歷了風波不斷的生命與首演，終於成為被社會接納的存在。

他們三個坐在劇院的包廂裡，舞台上的男舞者踩著音樂起舞，場景隨著燈光而轉換，重新亮起時女舞者們皆退離舞台，留下扮演紐瑞耶夫與克倫奇的兩名舞者。

勇利輕輕閉上眼再睜開，柔軟的棕色眸子注視著聚光燈下相依著的雙人舞。

他從未有如這一刻一般認知到自己的幸運。

他6歲開始滑冰、12歲看見維克托、23歲時他追逐著對方站到了同一面冰上。

他在23歲時做出了一個差勁的表演，卻認識了一個比誰都還要溫柔卻從來不願表現俄羅斯少年，24歲那年他被迫退役，維克托和尤里幫他想起了自己忽略很久的感情。

而今年他已經25歲，他無法再次跟他心愛的人們一同競技，他曾經失望，曾經消沉，但至少他還在這裡，尤里與維克托也還在。

「真的、真的很謝謝你們。」從劇院回到維克托的公寓後，勇利這麼說。

感謝你們給我的一切，感謝你們願意接受貪心的我。

「以後的每一年，也會這樣過下去的對吧。」

「那是當然，因為今晚的月色很美不是嗎。」

勇利愣了一下，維克托眨眨眼，「不對嗎？我以為日本人都是要這樣說的。」

「誰讓你在那邊裝模作樣了啊老頭！喂，豬排飯，我只說一次所以你要聽好，我喜歡你，你最好做好心理準備。」尤里哼了一聲加入了話題。

「嗯，我聽好了，今夜は月が綺麗ですね 。」

他緊緊抱住了維克托與尤里，想起了終究無法廝守的紐瑞耶夫與克倫奇。

我的名字是勝生勇利，25歲，是個隨處可見的花式滑冰編舞師，擁有兩個很好很好的愛人。

這個世界何其溫柔，接受了我們的相愛，而我何其幸運，遇見了你們。

註一：紐瑞耶夫是過去俄羅斯的著名男芭蕾舞者，克倫奇則是他的男性戀人，但兩人終究因為各種原因而無法廝守。去年有一齣同名的舞劇描述了紐瑞耶夫的故事在俄羅斯上演，卻因為俄羅斯的反同政策而被延期許久，導演也被軟禁，一直到12月才正式上演。

這邊私設YOI的世界在這個時代之後，像是官方所言已經可以包容他們的愛情

至於Surgei Polunin雖然不是同性戀，但Take me to church幾乎被視為是同志的聖歌，他本人的舞蹈詮釋我也非常喜歡，大家無論是舞還是歌有機會一定要欣賞一下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個故事不像我以往總是想好了結局，全文完三個字打了又刪刪了又打總有些複雜，最後想了很久還是決定要讓這篇故事的正文在這裡畫下句點，再多的篇章就放進番外好了。
> 
> 最後一章放入了比較多的隱喻跟引用，希望我不至於寫得太過難懂，也希望這個結局是你們喜歡的。
> 
> 去年2月我跌入YOI坑，Healing從去年的7月開始連載，整整10個月的時間，謝謝你們所有人的陪伴。說實在這期間因為生活的忙碌、CP太冷等等各式各樣的原因一時間很想棄坑，也想過自己是不是去寫純維勇短文還比較容易得到回應，但只要看到有人願意對這篇故事點下喜歡或是留下評論心情就會又充滿動力（笑
> 
> 自己的冷CP自己救，大概就是這樣的心情吧。
> 
> 希望你們喜歡這個故事，期許我們還會再有相遇的一天。
> 
> 愛你們<3


	16. 番外試閱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О любови在俄文裡是about love的意思，因為正文著重在勇利與傷痛的部分，在這個番外裡主要會分別從三個人的視角接續切入他們之間的愛情，所以這個番外裡有非常多的內心撰寫以及作者對於角色的主觀理解。然後又因為三人行畢竟是個比較非主流的設定也需要比較多心理層面上的解釋，我雖已經盡力還原我心中的他們，但如果閱讀期間仍有任何讓你感到不舒服的，請自行選擇紅叉叉離去，愛你們<3

<Черный чай 紅茶> 尤里

尤里不喜歡茶，更精確點說，是不喜歡俄羅斯那種還沒加果醬前的紅茶。

俄羅斯人喝茶總是得加點糖的，茶壺中倒出的茶，茶葉在滾水間浸泡了太久，苦的令人皺眉。

日本人喝茶卻是不加糖的，他們怎麼會受的了抹茶的那種苦味，尤里想，先吃一口和菓子也改變不了甚麼。

然而他現在卻坐在咖啡廳裡，忍受著店員不解的目光，要了一杯不要糖也不要果醬的紅茶。

他皺眉喝了一口，露出一個嫌惡的表情。

「你真的明白自己在說什麼嗎？」他腦中浮現了維克托說出這句話時難得嚴肅的面容。

「可惡，」他忿忿放下茶杯，「說什麼大人的世界是沒有果醬的紅茶啊，哪個俄羅斯人會不在紅茶裡加糖的？」

尤里抿抿唇，深吸一口氣然後喝掉了整杯茶。

「苦死了。」他嘖了一聲然後倒進身後的沙發中，「我自己也是想了很多啊，要不是除了這個就沒有別的方法了誰想理那個老頭。」

尤里隨手拿起茶盤上用來攪拌的茶匙，卻一個沒拿穩銀製的茶匙掉落地面，發出清脆的聲音。他彎身去撿，才發現自己的手微微顫抖著。

他急促的喘了一口氣，乾脆放棄撿起，走到櫃檯再要了一杯紅茶，還是不要糖也不要果醬。

尤里討厭軟弱無力的自己。

早在去年GPF表演滑結束時他就知道了，維克托在勝生勇利心中到底佔了多大的份量。他知道那未必是愛情，但就像是勝生勇利自己說的一樣，一切的情都可以被統稱為一個愛字，哪能分得那麼清什麼是什麼。

所以他不問，因為他賭不起，他沒那麼傻去要求那個人非要做出一個選擇。

維克托說他這是小孩子的想法，三個人在一起哪是這麼容易的，他說的倒輕巧，可尤里知道維克托也賭不起，他只是比尤里還更膽小，連嘗試的勇氣都沒有。

尤里扯開嘴角，又啜了一口紅茶，濃厚到苦澀的紅茶味在舌根散開。

還真是不管喝幾次都一樣苦，這種茶搭配和菓子大概也很適合，尤里心想，起身付了帳，扯扯帽沿蓋住自己大半的臉然後離開了咖啡廳。

聖彼得堡的夏天結束的很早，外頭已經隱約有些涼意，雖然比起冰場或是冬天根本算不上是什麼。尤里走在人行道上看見對街有間糖果專賣店，店外有兩個小孩死抓著母親的衣角不願意離開那個櫥窗。

大人的世界嗎？尤里瞥了一眼，他都快忘了自己也才16歲，在別人眼中確實還是個沒長大的小孩，但難道所謂成熟就是變的怯懦嗎？

尤里轉回頭，將兩個小男孩的哀求聲拋在後頭，他不過是喜歡上了一個叫做勝生勇利的人。

「你還是沒有放棄嗎？」維克托問他。

尤里坦然地看著他，「我為甚麼要放棄？倒是你，維克托，你到底在害怕什麼？」

「不管怎麼說，三個人都...」

「不過就是談個戀愛，連嘗試都不願意嗎？還是你有絕對的把握豬排飯會選擇你？」

不，如果要他選擇最可能的結果是他會一次拒絕兩個人，尤里在心底補充，彷彿又看見了那天視訊背景裡勇利身後的空白的牆。

維克托也明白的，所以他在尤里打斷他之後陷入了沉默。

「這不是你自己說的嗎？大人的世界就像是沒加果醬的紅茶。維克托，你知道這杯茶很苦，所以你根本不拿起來喝。可是你根本就沒有資格說這是苦的，因為你根本連嚐都沒嚐過。」

尤里抬頭緊盯著維克托那雙藍色的眸子，試圖從那雙似乎毫無波瀾的眼中看出什麼。

最後他挫敗的說：「算了，你如果愛藏著掖著你就一路帶著這個秘密到你的墳墓去吧。不過如果你不願意的話，我的那個提案就當作不存在，我會直接跟豬排飯說清楚。」

維克托的嘴巴輕輕的動了下，「讓我考慮下吧，你這樣思慮太不周全了。」

尤里哼了一聲，「這種事是能周全到哪裡去。」但他終究沒有再說什麼。

而那天晚上他回到他的小公寓裡，彼恰霸佔了他床的大部分，尤里在牠的身側躺下，一隻手輕輕摸了摸彼恰的毛。

彼恰跳到他身上蹭了蹭，又跳下床到外面去，尤里跟了出去，幫牠弄了晚餐，順便也拿起淡黃色的馬克杯給自己倒了一杯水。

「下次叫豬排飯帶我去喝抹茶好了，至少還能配點甜的。」

尤里聳聳肩，編輯了一條訊息發出去，然後拉上窗簾，聖彼得堡的夜便這麼被隔絕在了外頭。


End file.
